In certain environments it is desirable to contain wastewater fluids from washing activities and to treat those fluids for recycling and reuse and/or to recirculate those fluids throughout the cleaning system. For example, see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/032,562 filed on Feb. 15, 2008 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009-0065442-A1, both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. There are systems and methods known in the prior art for treating water and for recirculating water collected or used by those systems for use in cleaning. However, these systems delay treatment of spent fluid and are inefficient in treating and recycling the wastewater and/or greywater. These delays and inefficiencies contribute to hazards and/or unpleasant working conditions.
These prior art systems specifically experience problems as a result of their failure to provide immediate and efficient fluid treatment, including but not limited to odors caused by the standing or untreated fluids, increased sedimentation caused by the standing fluid, increased storage capacity requirements to hold the standing fluid, and increased need for fresh or unused fluid to continue the task of cleaning for which the overall system was designed. These prior art systems also require larger footprints than are needed with the devices of the present disclosure. The prior art systems also facilitate evaporative loss of fluid due to the use of open standing basins or from other losses (such as losses due to lack of capacity for holding additional quantities of used fluids prior to or following treatment of those fluids) none of which occurs in the device of the present disclosure.